


Rivalry

by musactr56



Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musactr56/pseuds/musactr56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngbae was always taught that friendly competition was good for the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Weird pairing I know, and I'll probably get some flack for it but I couldn't help myself :)

Youngbae's mother had always taught him that friendly competition or even a little rivalry was good for the soul and that everyone can learn and grow from such encounters. Being involved in the K-Pop industry there is going to be a lot of rivalries and a lot of animosity from other groups. artists and especially fans. There are no other fans in the world as those dedicated to a certain group in the K-Pop world, something Youngbae knows well and is quite thankful for because he knows it's because of those fans that he's allowed to do what he does and continue on doing that. 

With his mother's words always ringing in his head Youngbae has no problems melding and mixing with other artists and his natural friendly and out going nature allows him to mix and mingle with other people easily so he's found himself to be a sort of YG ambassador to other labels and just Korea as a whole. He's done quite a few interviews with Super Junior's Siwon and as of such they have come to what might be considered a friendship or sorts, they don't actively seek one another out in a crowd but if one is there the other will put forth the effort to have a conversation or at the very least say hello. He assumes they have been thrusted together in various activities because of their status as a sex symbol within their respected groups. Always shirtless and never having a problem showing a little more skin than their band mates to get the crowd going. 

During the last time they saw each other Youngbae had mentioned the fact that he had just gotten a new dog and while Homie was an adorable bundle of love he was a bit of a handful at times. That's how he ended up setting up a doggy play date between Homie and Siwon's dog Bugsy. It was a win win really Youngbae got a nice peaceful day off and got to play with a couple of cute dogs, what else could he ask for? Everything is set up from the time to activities for the pups. Youngbae knows that he's probably putting way to much thought into a simple meet up for the dogs but this will be Homie's first play date he's got to get everything just right after all. What he doesn't expect to happen is for Daesung to come about twenty minutes before SIwon is set to arrive. Daesung seems to be in a melancholy mood and doesn't really react much to Youngbae aside from a quite hello and to drop to the floor to play a bit with Homie who revels in the attention he received. It's during this that the first smile Youngbae has seen on his face since he got there blooms. Youngbae doesn't have the heart to tell him he's going to be having company so he figures that Daesung can be there when Siwon shows up, what harm will it do anyway? Daesung isn't one to be all wrapped up in feuds and pointless rivalries. 

So Youngbae leaves the younger man alone with Homie to just soak up some of the puppy's love that Daesung is clearly in desperate need of. 

At the sound of a car door slamming and a couple barks from outside Daesung finally looks up like he didn't even notice where he was. "Sorry Hyung were you expecting company? I can leave if you'd like."

"It's fine with me if you'd like to stay Daesung, just having a puppy play date for Homie."

"Oh with who?" Daesung brightened at the thought of more little bundles of furry joy running around and Youngbae decided that he would be staying for the evening even is Siwon was uncomfortable by it, though he was sure the man would be fine with the added person, after all taking care of your own came before others always. 

Once the bell rang Youngbae went to the front and opened the door for Siwon and Bugsy. Bugsy clearly smelling another dog bolted into the house ahead of his owner in search of the younger puppy he was here to play with. "Hey Siwon-Hyung how are you doing?"

"I'm good Bugsy's been looking forward to some play time so this meet up was definitely a good idea." Upon hearing that Bugsy found his play mate for the day Siwon was also greeted with a delighted laugh to match the puppy's excited yips. "Is someone else here? Do you need some privacy we can definitely reschedule if you need to." 

"No it's fine, Daesung showed up about twenty minutes ago looking pretty down so I figured some time with the dogs would do him good. You don't mind do you?"   
?"  
"Definitely not if he is in need of cheering up we can definitely accomplish that right?"

Youngbae knew that Siwon would be fine with everything and that's why the two got along so well, their happy go lucky attitudes just melded well together. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been two weeks since the puppy play date as it was and Youngbae can't help but notice that not only was Daesung much happier than he was the day he stopped by unannounced but also just happier in general, happier than he's seen the younger man in a while. If Youngbae knew all it took to get their Smiling Angel out of his funk was to have him play with some puppies for a day he would of set up the meeting long ago. Of course that wasn't the only thing the men did that evening there was also a game of pool, a cookout and of course some soju added into the mix. Perhaps it was just a night to unwind and be himself that Daesung was in need of, to be able to put away the public image and live his own life for a night. Youngbae noticed that without the pressures of life and the cameras Daesung was really able to just be his goofy loving self. Spurred on by the dogs and perhaps a bit of soju Daesung was a happy little puppy himself playing games and what not with the dogs and his Hyungs as well. 

Youngbae was glad to see Daesung and Siwon get along so well with each other. Even though he knew he had nothing to worry about that the two men would get a long just fine it was nice to see that they were not just getting along for his sake but seemed to form a bond with each other as well. At one point when they were grilling Youngbae had left the two men to talk while he went to go check on the fur babies since they had gotten awfully quite within the last couple minutes and even though both dogs were well behaved Youngbae didn't want to leave anything to chance. As it turned out the two just wore each other out and were fast asleep curled up with one another on the couch. They were snuggled so tightly into each other it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended. It was too cute a picture not to capture it for memories down the road even though he knows he'll never be able to share it with the masses for fear of scandals or backlashes. Lord knows people can't just be friends in the industry and there were always alternative motives and what not. When Youngbae started to head back to the grill he noticed the two men sitting rather close to each other speaking in hushed voices. For whatever reason Youngbae felt like he was intruding on a personal moment no matter how little the men knew each other. Giving the men a moment to themselves before he made his presence known, Youngbae was startled to see the beginning or ending of tears in his dongsaeng's eyes. Just as Youngbae walked over to the other men Daesung quickly stood up and said he needed to use the restroom and would be right back before Youngbae even had a chance to open his mouth. 

"What happened? Did you guys get into an argument or something?" Youngbae couldn't help but ask since Daesung was acting so much better during the rest of the day. He also couldn't help but notice how Siwon's eyes followed Daesung until he was well out of sight. 

"Everything is fine, don't worry about anything Yougbae." 

That was not the answer Youngbae was looking for but when Daesung joined them again he seemed fine and collected so Youngbae let it drop. After how happy his dongsaeng had been this last couple weeks it seemed like it was for the best he didn't meddle with Daesung's near cry episode while hanging out at his house. Of course everyone noticed the silly stupid smile Daesung got on his face when he received certain text messages lately. Jiyoung and Seunghyun had both, unsuccessfully, tried to figure out who Daesung was texting with but the boy's lips were sealed tight. Even trying to steal his phone provided fruitless as Daesung had made it so only his thumbprint unlocked the phone. Which definitely meant that Daesung was indeed hiding something or more so someone. Youngbae knew when Daesung was ready he would tell people who was putting that smile on his face but for now just having it there was enough for Youngbae, it had been far too long since Daesung smiled and laughed so freely. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

They had the rare couple days off from schedules so Youngbae after sleeping for a record ten hours decided to pay his dongseang a visit to see how he was doing. Youngbae stepped out of the elevator onto Daesung's floor and walked to his condo's door. After knocking he heard the unmistakable sounds of a dog excited to have someone new at the door and wanting to go meet the stranger. Did Daesung get a dog of his own? Is that why he's been so happy lately? Why didn't he just say something Homie could of been having a new friend this entire time. Youngbae felt kind of hurt that Daesung would keep his new dog a secret from everyone, it really didn't make any sense. 

"Oh, Hi Hyung, how are you?" Instead of opening the door Daesung just stuck his head out to greet his visitor. 

"I'm fine Daesung, but who is..." Before Youngbae could get out his question the answer made its way through the crack in the door to greet Youngbae in the hallway. Looking down it was obvious who this was and why he was here was a bit of a mystery for Youngbae. Perhaps Daesung was pet sitting for Siwon while he was away, but no Youngbae had talked to the man the other day saying they were on a bit of a rest while waiting for Yesung to finish with his military time. 

"Ummm, you remember Bugsy right Youngbae-Hyung?" 

Youngbae raised an eyebrow at Daesung formality, "Yup, and what is he doing here?" Reaching down to give the excited pup a pat on the head. 

Before Daesung could come up with some kind of response one made itself known to both men.

"Hey Babe have you seen Bugsy's leash I think he needs to go out. We haven't walked him since last night." 

Youngbae doesn't think he's ever seen Daesung turn more red in his entire life than in that moment. 

Youngbae just raises an eyebrow to Daesung and gives him a smirk. "Well Babe... I'll leave you two love birds alone but I can't wait for your thanks in the form of a great meal. Be good and don't let me hear of you boys hurting each other, would put me in quite an uncomfortable position as who I would have to comfort." With a smile and wink Youngbae turns around and heads back to the elevator and just as the doors are about to close he can clearly hear Siwon.

"Babe why are you standing with the door open? Come on lets go walk the baby before he pees all over the carpet."

Youngbae can totally see why now Daesung has had the smile on his face for the last couple weeks, and while he wasn't the one who put it there he definitely had something to do with it so that was enough.


End file.
